grendothfandomcom-20200213-history
Class Archetypes
There are class archetypes in the Player's Handbook and Xanathar's Guide to Everything, which are both recognized in my game world. Greyfeather is a unique setting, with many unique class features that I wished to extend to players. Therefore, I have added an archetype for each class. Some can be found under Class Archetypes (Greyfeather Only)‎‎ and can only be used in the Greyfeather realm. The archetypes listed here are ones that I’ve converted from other editions and added them to the world as a whole. They can be used in any realm that is on Grendoth. These archetypes get all of the other class abilities as listed in the Player's Handbook. Bard – College of the Blade A bard who studies this archetype is highly adept at swordplay, to the point that they can be rather intimidating to deal with. Their ability to use swords and daggers are legendary and most can become skilled assassins, should they choose that profession. Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence and Charisma Skills: Intimidation, plus any three skills. Features The Bard gains all of the Bard features in the Player's Handbook, as well as the additional features below. Ambidextrious: '''At 3rd level, the Bard of the Blade can use a weapon with either hand, suffering no penalties for using aweapon in their offhand. They are allowed to use their proficiency bonus to attack rolls when using a weapon in their offhand. '''Weapon Display: '''At 6th level, the Bard of the Blade is adept at performing amazing feats of skill with a blade, spinning it around themselves in a dizzying display of prowess. Any creature within 30’ that can see the bard, must make a Wisdom saving throw against the bard’s weapon DC (8 + Proficiency bonus + Dexterity modifier) or become mesmerized by this display. They attack at disadvantage and those attacking them can attack at advantage as long as the bard is performing this ability. The bard cannot attack using this ability as it requires an action to perform. '''Trick Throw: '''At 14th level, the Bard of the Blade can make a called shot with a dagger (dagger only) and roll the attack normally (not at disadvantage per Greyfeather Rules). The called shot cannot be a killing shot. If they hit, it is treated as a critical hit and a mortal wound (double maximum damage and doing that amount of damage per round until the creature is reduced to 0 hit points). They can only do this once per short rest. '''Bard – College of the Loremaster The Loremaster uses their advanced knowledge of the world around them to enlighten other poor souls. They have spent hours upon hours, pouring over tomes of vast knowledge, listening to sages from all over the land and retaining this information for later use. A Loremaster in a party setting is a wealth of information to his allies, as they have most likely read something that would prove useless in a time of need. Saving Throws: Intelligence and Charisma Skills: Arcana, History and one other skill of your choice. Features The Bard gains all of the Bard features in the Player's Handbook, as well as the additional features below. Scholarly: '''At 3rd level, the Loremaster gains one additional language of their choice (no restrictions) and gains a +1 to their History skill. '''Legend and Arcane Lore: '''At 6th level, the Loremaster can recall a piece of lore or history involving something that is known to the realm in some small way just by making a History check against a DC assigned by the DM. The History check can never be higher than 20 unless the lore is something that is not known to most. At 6th level, the Loremaster may identify a magic item with an Arcana roll without having to hold the item for more than just a few seconds. To succeed in this ability, the Loremaster must roll their Arcana and succeed against a DC assigned by the DM. The DC can never be higher than 20 due to their advanced knowledge of Arcane Lore. '''Etymology: '''At 14th level, the Loremaster can read languages that they might not know by making a successful History check against a DC set forth by the DM. This History check will never be higher than DC 20. Even though a Loremaster cannot be proficient in a newly encountered ancient language, if he makes his History proficiency check, he understands the basics of the ancient language. '''Druid – Circle of the Avenger The Avenger druid has seen Nature suffer great wrongs. He had hoped to live as a Guardian or Village Druid. However, during his training, forces defiled the area under his protection and slew his mentor. Maybe he feels he was too gentle, too weak. It doesn’t matter. He won’t let it happen again. The Avenger no longer holds the defensive. Instead, he roams the world seeking wrongs to right and foes to fight. And whether his opponent is a brutal king cutting down ancient forest to build a fleet of war galleys, or an evil vampire menacing a peaceful halfling village, the Avenger acts to stop him. Permanently. This druid is a grim, strong, and silent warrior of the wilds. The Avenger has little time for anything but his mission, although he’s as patient as a spider when it serves his plans. A loner, he avoids love or friendship, fearing either could compromise his mission; if he associates with a party of adventurers, he treats them as allies, but not as friends. The Avenger rarely speaks more than absolutely necessary to humans and most demihumans (although he may talk to animals or sylvan races like wood elves). He doesn’t bother to explain or justify his actions. The Avenger dislikes remaining in one place, and frequently moves on after finishing a particular job. Saving Throws: Wisdom, Constitution Skills: Choose two of the following skills: Animal Handling, Perception, Survival, Nature, Stealth, and Insight. Armor and Weapons: * auarterstaff, mace or scimitar * any light armor, including a shield (wooden) * The Avenger gets Druidic abilities at 6th, 10th and 14th level Features The Druid gains all of the Druid features in the Player's Handbook, as well as the additional features below. Righteous Anger: '''At 2nd level when this circle is chosen, the Avenger gains the ability to use their fury to gain temporary hit points equal to their Wisdom + their Constitution modifiers. These hit points last until either the druid dismisses them or until they are incapacitated. '''Nature’s Smite: '''At 6th Level, the Avenger gains the ability to use Nature’s Smite on their chosen weapon. As a bonus action, they cast this spell on their chosen weapon, making it glow with a dark green essence. When the Avenger strikes an opponent successfully, in addition to weapon damage, they do an addition 3d6 Elemental damage (chosen by the Avenger-lightning, fire, cold, or acid). The type of elemental damage must be chosen at the time the spell is cast. The Avenger can use this ability twice per long rest and the smite remains on the weapon for 1 minute. If the Avenger does not wish to use a weapon, they can cast this as a spell that doesn’t require a spell slot with the same results. They can only use it twice per long rest and the spell is considered a concentration spell. '''Woodland Smite: '''At 10th level, the Avenger gains the ability to use Woodland Smite on their chosen weapon. As a bonus action, they can cast this spell on their chosen weapon, making it glow with a light brown essence. When the Avenger strikes an opponent successfully, the opponent must make a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw or be stunned for 1 minute. At the beginning of each of their turns after being stunned, the opponent can attempt to make another saving throw against it to break free. The Avenger can use this ability twice per long rest and the smite remains on the weapon for 1 minute. '''Avenger’s Smite: '''At 14th level, the Avenger gains the ability to use Avenger’s Smite. This is not a weapon proc, but it is a natural ability of the Avenger that punishes all enemies in a 30’ radius of them. When using this ability, the Avenger uses an action to call down the wrath of the deity to smite their enemies through lightning strikes and wind gusts that seemingly come out of nowhere. When the Avenger uses this ability, all enemies within a 30’ radius of the Avenger must make a Dexterity saving throw against the Avenger’s spell DC as well as a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, the creature takes 10d6 lightning damage, half if they save, and their movement speed is cut in half by gale force winds that buffet only the creature under the spell’s effect. If they make their Strength saving throw against the winds, they move as normal. '''Druid – Circle of the Totem The Totemic Druid closely identifies with a particular species of mammal, reptile, or bird. While a typical Totemic Druid, stops short of worshiping his totem animal, he believes that particular animal represents his spirit. The Totemic Druid picks a normal (real-world) wild mammal, reptile, or bird as his totem. This creature cannot be larger than a bear or smaller than a mouse. Some common choices include the black bear, bobcat, eagle, owl, wolf, rattlesnake, and beaver. In addition, their totem animal must correspond to their branch; if they belong to the desert druid branch, he can select as his totem only an animal that normally lives in the desert. Totemic Druids tend to adopt characteristics associated with their totem animal. They feel especially protective of their totem animal in the wild and want to befriend the creatures. A Totemic Druid acts to promote the interests of the totem species and its individual members. Even if his totem is traditional prey (a deer, for example), they never hunt the animal themselves, nor do they eat its meat. While they usually do not try to ban hunting of their totem (except in the case of endangered species), they oppose cruel or wasteful hunting practices. Saving Throws: Wisdom, Intelligence Skills: Choose two skills from the following: Animal Handling, Nature, Survival, Medicine, Perception, Religion. Features The Druid gains all of the Druid features in the Player's Handbook, as well as the additional features below. Totem Animal Affinity: '''At 2nd level, when this circle is chosen, the Totemic Druid chooses their animal totem. They may summon this animal and bond with it, gaining +2 to Animal Handling and +1 to Nature. '''Shape Change: '''At 6th level, the Totemic Druid can shapechange into their totem animal a number of times equal to their Wisdom modifier per day. This ability functions as normal druidic shapechanging, except that the druid does not regain hit points when shapechanging into or out of the totem form; the druid’s spirit remains so closely bound with the totem that he fully experiences any damage the animal form took. '''Totem Use: '''At 10th level, the Totemic Druid can learn the ability to create and use totems in combat. The Druid can choose one healing spell, one area of effect damage dealing spell and one protection spell and carve a wooden totem allowing them to cast that spell. As a reaction, the druid can place the totem on the ground and speak the command word assigned to that particular spell the totem represents. On that turn, the totem flairs to life and casts that particular spell once each round for 1 full minute before it goes inert and stops casting it. The totem can only be used once per long rest and it only costs one spell slot of the level of the spell it is designed to cast. '''Improved Totem Use: '''At 14th level, the Totemic Druid can increase the range of their totems to double the original range of the spell being cast and doubles the damage or healing the totem does. '''Fighter – Swashbuckler Hit Dice: 1d10 per fighter level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per fighter level after 1st Saving Throws: Dexterity and Charisma Skills: Choose two of the following skills: Acrobatics, Athletics, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, Deception or Perception. Special Benefits: When not wearing armor, the Swashbuckler can use his/her Dexterity modifier and his/her Charisma modifier to determine AC. The Swashbuckler is such a romantic figure that they always roll Persuasion at advantage when dealing with an NPC member of the opposite sex, and that same NPC rolls Insight at disadvantage to the Swashbuckler. Special Hindrances: Trouble seeks out the Swashbuckler. This is something that the DM will have to play very carefully if the Swashbuckler is to be as hindered as other fighter archetypes. When there’s another Swashbuckler around, intent on proving that he’s the best swordsman in the world, it’s the PC the Swashbuckler settles upon and challenges. When a certain young lady is being pursued by the king’s guards, who are intent on stopping her from revealing secrets in her possession, it’s the Swashbuckler she stumbles across while fleeing. When a prince is too drunk to attend his own coronation, miraculously, he looks just like the Swashbuckler. Life conspires to make things difficult for the Swashbuckler and the DM should always throw just a little more good natured bad luck at the Swashbuckler than any other. Features The Fighter gains all of the Fighter features in the Player's Handbook, as well as the additional features below. Fighting Styles: ''' Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Two-Weapon Fighting: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. '''Second Wind: '''You have a limited well of stamina that you can draw on to protect yourself from harm. On your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d 10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. '''Action Surge: '''Starting at 2nd level, you can push yourself beyond your normal limits for a moment. On your turn, you can take one additional action on top o f your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. '''Fancy Footwork: '''When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you learn how to land a strike and then slip away without reprisal. During your turn, if you make a melee attack against a creature, that creature can’t make opportunity attacks against you for the rest of your turn. '''Rakish Audacity: '''Starting at 3rd level, your confidence propels you into battle. You can give yourself a bonus to your initiative rolls equal to your Charisma modifier. '''Extra Attack:'' Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. '''Panache: '''At 9th level, your charm becomes extraordinarily beguiling. As an action, you can make a Charisma (Persuasion) check contested by a creature’s Wisdom (Insight) check. The creature must be able to hear you, and the two of you must share a language. If you succeed on the check and the creature is hostile to you, it has disadvantage on attack rolls against targets other than you and can’t make opportunity attacks against targets other than you. This effect lasts for 1 minute, until one of your companions attacks the target or affects it with a spell, or until you and the target are more than 60 feet apart. If you succeed on the check and the creature isn’t hostile to you, it is charmed by you for 1 minute. While charmed, it regards you as a friendly acquaintance. This effect ends immediately if you or your companions do anything harmful to it. '''Indomitable: '''Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. '''Elegant Maneuver: '''Starting at 13th level, you can use a bonus action on your turn to gain advantage on the next Dexterity (Acrobatics) or Strength (Athletics) check you make during the same turn. '''Master Duelist: '''Beginning at 17th level, your mastery of the blade lets you turn failure into success in combat. If you miss with an attack roll, you can roll it again with advantage. Once you do so, you can’t use this feature again until you finish a short or long rest. '''Paladin – Oath of the Ghosthunter' The Ghosthunter paladin is obsessed with finding and destroying evil undead, including ghosts, specters, liches and vampires. To further his goals, the Ghosthunter’s deity has provided him with special powers to vanquish his nemeses and resist their evil magic. A Ghosthunter allies with any acceptable adventuring party that seems likely to encounter his hated foes. Given the opportunity, a Ghosthunter will explore every crypt, cemetery and abandoned castle to search for undead, attacking relentlessly until the last of them fall or the party leader orders him to withdraw. While a Ghosthunter shares all paladins’ hatred of evil, destroying undead is his primary objective. A singleminded Ghosthunter may try the patience of his most sympathetic companion. Often withdrawn and grim, he prefers solitude to socializing. His reticence makes him a poor leader, as he often has difficulty focusing on the party’s overall mission. A Ghosthunter may resist following orders if he disagrees with his party’s strategy (if he can do so without violating his ethos) and strike out on his own ceaseless hunt for undead. Saving Throws: Strength, Charisma Skills: Choose two from the following: Arcana (Undead creatures only), History, Insight, Perception, Nature, or Athletics. Features The Paladin gains all of the Paladin features in the Player's Handbook, as well as the additional features below. Lay On Hands Amendment: '''The Lay On Hands feature granted to all paladins only works on the paladin themselves for the Ghosthunter. '''Divine Health Amendment: The Ghosthunter is not magically immune to diseases. Protection From Evil: '''At 3rd level, when the paladin takes this oath, they gain the ability to protect themselves from evil creatures or beings who seek to harm them. They can use this ability to force the creature to attack the paladin at disadvantage for 1 minute. '''Dispel Evil: '''At 7th level, the Ghosthunter can cast Dispel Evil (not Good) without using a spell slot. This spell only works on undead creatures of evil alignment and can only force the creatures to attack at disadvantage. The bonus abilities of the spell do not function (i.e. Break Enchantment or Dismissal, per the 5th level Cleric spell). '''Improved Turn Undead: '''At 15th level, the Ghosthunter’s ability to turn undead grows more powerful. When the Ghosthunter produces their holy symbol and speaks a prayer to their god to turn the undead, the Ghosthunter gets to double their proficiency bonus to the spell DC. If the creature fails their saving throw by more than 5 points, and they are under CR 8, they are utterly destroyed. '''Improved Turn Undead: '''At 20th level, the Ghosthunter’s ability to turn undead improves yet again. If the undead fails their saving throw by 5 or more, and they are CR 10 or less, they are utterly destroyed. '''The Purifier: '''Also at 20th level, the Ghosthunter is given a quest to retrieve a holy weapon to aid them in their mission to eradicate undead from the world. They will be given the quest to locate and possess the sword named “Purifier”. Purifier is a +3 long sword. When the paladin holds this sword in front of him, he turns undead without the need to use his holy symbol and pray for their destruction. Also, the sword provides two benefits to the Ghosthunter: a +5 bonus against all undead; and all saving throws against undead magical attacks are made at advantage, including a ghoul’s paralyzing touch and a vampire’s charm. '''Paladin – Oath of The Inquisitor The Inquisitor has devoted their lives to finding and eliminating practitioners of evil magic. A scholar as well as a warrior, they are unyielding in their efforts to thwart the clerics and wizards who have aligned with the forces of darkness. To the Inquisitor, magic is a sacred force, and they detest those who use it for evil. An evil spellcaster who refuses to renounce his corrupt ways invites the Inquisitor’s wrath. The typical Inquisitor is intense and analytical, more interested in quiet reflection than small talk. Though private by nature, an Inquisitor establishes deep friendship in those he comes to trust, particularly good-aligned wizards and clerics. Saving Throws: Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma Skills: Choose two skills from the following: Insight, Arcana, Perception, Persuasion, History, or Investigation. Special Notes: '''Due to the specialized nature of the Inquisitor, there are some things that a paladin can do that an Inquisitor cannot. '''Features The Paladin gains all of the Paladin features in the Player's Handbook, with some changes and additional features below. Lay On Hands Feature: The Inquisitor can only use their Lay On Hands ability on themselves. Turn Undead Feature: The Inquisitor can only turn undead on those creatures who use evil magic,such as liches or vampires. Cure Disease Feature: The Inquisitor cannot cure diseases in others, only themselves. Protection from Evil Magic: '''At 3rd level, when the paladin takes this oath, they gain the ability to resist evil magic cast by their enemies. If a evil caster uses a spell on the paladin, the paladin rolls their saving throw at advantage. If there is no saving throw against the spell, the gain on, rolling it as normal. '''Detect and Dispel Evil Magic: '''At 7th level, the Inquisitor can sense evil magic at will. This is a modification of the Paladin ability, Divine Sense, which they also get, but this ability senses evil magic or evil magical effects. This ability can also detect normal magical spells and effects if they were cast by an evil wizard or priest. The Inquisitor can also dispel the evil magic they sense with a greater efficiency. If the evil spell is of 4th level or lower, it is automatically dispelled. If a roll to succeed to dispel is required, the Inquisitor rolls this at advantage. '''Resistant To Illusion: '''At 15th level, the Inquisitor is so attuned to their surroundings that illusions often fail with them. When confronted with an illusion or illusionary effects, the Inquisitor is allowed a Wisdom saving throw, at advantage, to discover the illusion. If they succeed in that saving throw, they are able to automatically dispel the illusion. '''Immunity to Mind Control or Possession: '''At 20th level, the Inquisitor is completely immune to mind control or possession effects. This includes Charm Person, Hold Person, Domination, Geas, Hypnotism and Suggestion. '''Ranger – Falconer The Falconer is a Ranger who has learned to train falcons as a companion. The Falconer starts with a trained falcon that they have attuned to through this training. Should the falcon companion perish, the Falconer will have to find and train another bird to replace it. Training takes 6 weeks time and a Wisdom check against a DC 15 to attune to the new bird. The falcon can serve a number of functions to the Falconer. They can learn to steal a pouch from an unsuspecting victim, or retrieve something of light weight from the field of battle and return it to the Falconer, or it can harass an enemy by flying into it’s line of sight to distract it (see below for details). At 7th, 11th and 15th level, the Falconer gains archetype features which will be listed and explained below. Saving Throws: Dexterity, Wisdom Skills: Animal Handling, plus two of the following skills: Athletics, Nature, Survival, Perception, or Stealth. Features The Ranger gains all of the Ranger features in the Player's Handbook, as well as the additional features below. Training and Tricks: '''At 3rd level, when the ranger takes this archetype, they gain the ability to teach their falcon maneuvers and tricks. Instead of the normal six weeks of training required to teach their falcon a trick or maneuver, it now only takes 3 weeks. '''Fearless Falcon: '''At 7th level, the Falconer gains the Fearless Falcon ability and the Falcon Favored Enemy ability. When attuned to the falcon, the falcon cannot fail a morale check. '''Falcon Favored Enemy: '''At 7th level, the falcon companion gets to choose a favored enemy and it does not have to be the same as the one the Falconer chose. '''Falcon Attack Bonus: '''At 11th level, the falcon gains an attack bonus equal to the Falconer’s Proficiency bonus. '''Speak With Falcon: '''At 11th level, the Falconer gains the ability to speak with his attuned falcon. It works the same at the cleric spell Speak With Animals, but it does not require material components or casting time, it can be done at will. '''Mental Communication: '''At 15th level, the Falconer can communicate mentally with an attuned falcon follower. Both the Falconer and attuned falcon can send and receive thoughts at will, up to a distance of 100 yards per level of the Falconer. Walls or other physical boundaries have no effect on this ability. '''Attuned Falcon: '''The Attuned Falcon has the same statistics as the Blood Hawk in the Monster Manual, Page 319. '''Warlock - Dragon Patron Your patron is an ancient dragon- a venerable and vastly powerful being. They grant you a portion of their power, and their motivations are usually clear to you, unless the dragon is exiled, or banished from their peers. Not many dragons part with their power so easily, but those who are found worthy wield the will of their patron, and usually bare a mission of high importance. Such patrons include Lendys the Just, Aasterinian the Trickster, Sardior, or even Bahamut or Tiamat themselves. Expanded Spell List The Dragon Patron lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Features The Warlock gains all of the Warlockfeatures in the Player's Handbook, as well as the additional features below. '''Draconic Knowledge: '''At level 1, you know the Draconic Language, and add it to your list of languages. Additionally, whenever you make a Charisma check when interacting with dragons and draconic creatures (such as Turtle Dragons, Wyverns, and Kobolds), your proficiency bonus is doubled if it applies to the check. When recalling lore or knowledge on Draconic creatures through an ability check, your proficiency bonus is doubled if it applies to the check. Additionally, you learn 1st Level spell from the Wizard spell list. It is a warlock spell that is always prepared for you, and you may cast it using a warlock spell slot. It does not count against you number of prepared warlock spells. '''Draconic Resilience: '''Starting at 6th level, you can choose one draconic damage type (poison, acid, cold, fire, or lightning) when you finish a short or long rest. You gain resistance to that damage type until you choose a different one with this feature. '''Draconic Affinity: '''Beginning at 10th level, when you deal damage with a spell of the same type as your current Draconic Resilience, you may add your Charisma Modifier to the damage. Additionally, you may cast a certain spell depending on your current Draconic Type, using a Warlock Spell Slot. This spell is prepared as long as you have this type chosen, doesn't count against your prepared spell limit, and is a Warlock spell for you. '''Draconic Presence: '''At 14th level, you can channel the dread presence of your dragon patron, causing those around you to become awestruck or frightened. As an action, you can draw on this power and exude an aura of awe or fear (your choice) to a distance of 60 feet. For 1 minute or until you lose your concentration (as if you were casting a concentration spell), each hostile creature that starts its turn in this aura must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be charmed (if you chose awe) or frightened (if you chose fear) until the aura ends. A creature that succeeds on this saving throw is immune to your aura for 24 hours. You must complete a long rest to use this feature again.